


HWD Drabbles Pt2

by Zima Zimavich (MsArachnid)



Series: HWD Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/Zima%20Zimavich
Summary: Drabbles from yesterday's game that I didn't finish in time.1. Water - NZ, Australia, Wy2. Not Enough - Russia, Lithuania3. Five - Russia, Lithuania (LietRus) (chapter 2 for length and suicide mention)4. Treasure - Russia, Lithuania (LietRus)5. Journey - Ukraine, America





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These turned out a bit darker, this time, but I hope at least some end on a hopeful note?

I. Water, New Zealand (James), Australia (Kyle), Wy (Emily), 100w

The water was deep and dark, and James couldn’t see beyond his hand. Kyle darted ahead, Emily close behind.

“You haven’t seen any, have you?” She asked.

“Any what?”

“You know,” she giggled, “ _monsters_.”  
James rolled his eyes. “Only the two in front of me.”

Kyle turned around and flashed his sharp teeth. “You’re just jealous that I’m fastest.”

“Sure,” said James, “and jealous that you don’t think about what happens next.”

Emily laughed.

None of them noticed the large ship far above, with monitors and probes sinking to study the sea.

They swam on, quarreling and oblivious, into the darkness.

\--

II. Not Enough, Russia (mentioned Lithuania), 113w

The meeting broke for lunch. Russia hung back, wondering what he should do. He could go to the cafe in the hotel lobby, or raid a vending machine, or wander around the block to see if there was anything good...but oh! There was Lithuania, still sitting after the room emptied. Maybe he could ask him to tag along? And Poland could come, and it would be a fun romp through the city!

But Poland wouldn’t want to come. Neither would Lithuania, for that matter. 

He sighed and got up, reminding himself that nothing he did was enough. It would never be enough, and he should be used to feeling this by now.

\--

IV. RusLiet, treasure, 236w

They had always loved each other. They were _made_ for each other, out of starlight, when the universe was young and the Earth had yet to be born.

But they’d been born centuries apart. By the time they met, Ivan had already locked part of himself away, far, far away. “Please,” he’d said, “Tolya, my love, do not go looking, you won't like what you find.” 

But this is a fairytale, and like all stories of this nature, Tolys did not listen. He searched the seas, the mountains, the highest peaks and lowest lands and found nothing. Finally, on the steppes of the countryside he found a shack, and in that shack, a room. 

Inside the room was a chest, blackened from burning and rotted from age, and inside the chest was a heart, cold and shriveled. Tolys picked it up.

“You can't do this,” came a voice from behind him, like his love but not, somehow. 

He turned. “I must, you know this.” 

He squeezed.

The heart cracked and broke, breaking away as if it were a shell. Light burst from the inside, and when it faded a new heart sat in his palm, warm and beating faintly. Tolys offered it to Ivan, who accepted. “Your treasure.” 

Ivan smiled, put the heart in its proper place, and said, “Thank you for restoring what was lost, my dear Tolya, but I'm afraid my treasure is _you_.”

\--

V. Journey, Ukraine (Iryna), America (Alfred), 100w

She’d gotten the message late last night. “Help, it’s time.” She packed her bags and drove to the nearest bus station, and from there took a flight across the country.

She and Alfred had been friends forever, and they remained friends when he moved to Oregon with his partner. They’d hatched a plan to get him out if things ever went south. Now the time for that plan had come.

Once the plane landed, Iryna rented a car and drove to the address. It was an average house, with Alfred on the front steps. 

“Come on!” She shouted.

Alfred beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Five
> 
> Russia and Lithuania (LietRus), suicide mention
> 
> Tolys has an accident and finds himself in the hospital, where he meets Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I've wanted to write something like this since I was in the hospital and I never got around to it, but here it is now.
> 
> It could be longer, but also it was supposed to be a drabble.

III. Five, Russia (Ivan)/Lithuania (Tolys), 759w

 

Day1.

Alfred, the RA, had found him face down in the shower, face in the water. Tolys didn’t remember. He didn’t remember a lot of what happened. Only that the emergency room had been very bright while waiting for a bed, he was not allowed to leave, and Alfred couldn’t stay. 

 

Day 2.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, he was led into the ward. Before they let him sleep they had to take his weight (low), and pulse (high). He was allowed to sleep. He did.

 

Day 3.

After a full day of sleep he woke up under the gaze of a boy not much older than himself. Tall, pale, and soft, he wore a pale purple sweatshirt and checkered pajama pants. Tolys still wore the hospital gown.

“I wondered when you would wake up,” said the boy, “It’s been a full day! I didn’t think the nurse would let you sleep, but she said not to wake you.”

“So you waited,” Tolys said.

“And watched,” the boy smiled. “The doctor wants to see you. I can show you where it is.”

Tolys nodded and got up slowly. The room was cold and all he had was the hospital assigned shirt that tied in the front, very large pants, and cozy socks.

It was not the doctor he saw, but a nurse. He asked a lot of questions, and Tolys answered as truthfully as he could. When he was released from the room, the boy from before was waiting.

“We have to go to lunch now, but after that let’s find you some clothes!”

Tolys liked that idea. “Okay,” he said, “but first, what’s your name?”

“Ivan!” He said, “I drank bleach.”

Tolys did not ask anymore questions.

 

Day 4.

They had arts and crafts after circle time. Tolys wore a sweatshirt of Ivan’s (far too big), and the hospital pants tied at the side. He was only allowed to use the rubber band in the presence of staff; he had to take it off before he went back to his room.

Today they were supposed to put their feelings into art. Tolys stared at his orange paper, the mass of cut out articles, and tried to think of what to do. Ivan chatted amiably next to him.

“It’s basically a family tradition,” he was saying, “only my grandpa is alive, and that’s just because his body refuses to die. He still has the bullet in his head! The doctors thought it best to keep it in. It’s been 40 years.”

After that they had a break before lunch. Ivan wanted to walk around the middle rooms, so Tolys followed. He had nothing else to do.

“What about you?” Ivan asked, “Why are you here?”

“School is hard. I slipped in the shower.”

“You’re not here because you slipped,” Ivan said softly.

Tolys studied the carpet. “I guess I was trying to breathe in water. That’s what they say.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.” Tolys had been living on coffee and multivitamins for at least a week. It was midterms, and he was so stressed and doing so poorly that nothing he did mattered, and his roommate always had people over, and he just felt so _trapped_. “My RA found me.”  
“Hm,” Ivan leaned against a wall. “School _is_ hard. I dropped out last year.” He looked down. “My boyfriend left me. He said I ‘wasn’t his type’, but I knew what he meant. He took everything, too.”

“Oh,” Tolys said.

Ivan looked back up. “That’s not how I’m supposed to die though! I just did it so he would come back. He didn’t.”

 

Day 5.

The staff told Tolys he could leave. They couldn’t say for sure that his accident was an actual attempt, and they needed the bed, so take these pills for anxiety and this note to excuse you from missed classes and continue with outpatient therapy. Please leave.

He was given clothes to change into (things other people had left behind) and some sandals because all he’d come in with was a towel.

He went into Ivan’s room to return his sweatshirt.

“You can keep it,” he said, not looking up from his drawing.

Tolys nodded, but then,” Let me give you my number, if you decide you want it back.” 

Ivan looked up.

“And you know,” Tolys began, “I might need a new roommate, soon.”

Ivan smiled. It was the first real smile he’d been given in the five days that Tolys had been there.

Tolys smiled back.


End file.
